


Waking Dream

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: He knew something was wrong.(Intermission for "We'll think of Something." A dream Erestor has in his healing sleep.)





	Waking Dream

It wasn’t often that Erestor dreamt of the Fëanturi of late. That is why when he saw lord Námo on this particular night, he knew something to be wrong. He felt as though he were floating, like the weight around his midsection that normally kept his feet under him had been removed.

Námo stood before him for but a moment, a jar of flowers and herbs and all sorts of wishes in his hands, then – suddenly – the jar was broken, and Námo was shaking his head as he walked away.

“Too soon. _Too soon_ ,” he mumbled.

But Erestor didn’t understand.


End file.
